Looking for you
by mana yuri
Summary: Aiko is looking for her father, she doesn't know her real name, his name, her mothers name, or what any of them look like. All that she knows is that he's from the Hidden Leaf village... not good with summaries :not sure about the pairings yet...


_**Tension filled the air as the village filled with an eerie silence, a silver haired man was getting ready in his ANBU uniform. He quickly pulled out a kunai as the door of his room opened revealing a women around eighteen with long blue hair and bright silver eyes clouded with worry, she wore a pale blue dress. On her hip was a little girl about three weeks old with short silver blue hair and the same eyes as her mother. She had her thumb in her mouth and wore a pink dress. The man put down his weapon and walk towards the woman and child. **_

_**"Do you have to go Kashi-kun?" she whispered as he took her in his arms.**_

_**"I don't want to leave you Nami or little Kaiya., but the Rock are going to attack. I must protect the ones I love. I can't stand to lose anyone else I care about to them." **_

_**Remembering how he told her about how he lost his teammates to the Rock, she tightened her grip on him. **_

_**"Be safe my love and come back."**_

_**Their kiss was short but filled with so much emotion. He then grabbed his little girl and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. **_

_**"I'll come back I promise," he whispered as he handed his pride and joy to the love of his life. **_

_**He gave one last look to his home and started out towards the Hokage's office. **_

_**Everything was going well they were holding back the enemy when something unexpected happened. The Rock called in their allies, the Leaf were quickly out numbered as the enemies invaded the village. Screams could beard throughout the village as flames shot up. By the time the Leafs allies got there everything was destroyed, no one expected them to get in so they didn't have time to evacuate the village. Bodies of villagers lined the ground as Kakashi blindly ran to his house, he held back a cry as he found what a waited him. **_

_**The apartment was destroyed, bodies lied everywhere, but one caught his eye. A little ways off from the pile of ruble was a limp form of the blue haired beauty. Rushing to her side he check her pulse only to come up with none, franticly he looked around for his pride and joy. The tear fell with out warning as he collapsed with a cry. Little Kaiya was nowhere to be found, probley crushed under the ruble. **_

_**A few hours earlier:**_

_**Nami had heard the sound of the warning sirens, grabbing her baby and some cloths she bolted down the stairs. Kakashi please be alright She had made it just outside the apartment building clutching her little girl tightly to her when it exploded sending her flying. She slowly opened her eyes when the a sharp pain ran up her spine. Making sure her little one was ok she tried to stand up only to find that she couldn't, she rolled over so she wasn't crushing the little girl. Fear showed in her eyes when she saw and old woman with the a sand headband standing in front of her. **_

_**"Please," she whispered realizing the pain she was feeling was glass lining her back, "Don't kill my baby, please." **_

_**She was cut off as she started to cough up blood,the baby had been quite up until then, but started to bawl her eyes out. The old woman saw the cloudy expression in the younger womens eyes and silently picked up the wailing baby. Rocking the little one to sleep she retreated to her village. **_

_**"Sleep well my little Aiko."**_

**12 years later:**

**Aiko's pov: **

"Aiko-chan, wake up!" the annoying sound of Temari's voice screamed in my ear.

I groaned and opened one to see the older girl grinning down at me. Brushing my long hair out of my face I sat up.

"What is it Temari-chan?"

"Chiyo-baa told me that she's gonna allow you to come with us to the Hidden Leaf to watch us in the chunin exams."

That got my attention since I was never aloud to leave the village. Chiyo-baa for some reason thought I would get hurt if I left her sight and so I never become a ninja. Wanting to go thank her I got out of bed and pulled on a light blue kimono. Telling Temari that I would meet her downstairs, I headed for Chiyo-baa's room.

"Chiyo-baa!!" I yelled as I ran to hug her.

"Arigato arigato!!

"Woah calm down child, what are you thanking me about?"she asked as her eyes glittered.

"For letting me go with Temari-chan to the Leaf!"

Her smile dropped for a slight seconded as she sat me down.

"Aiko, I have somethings to tell you. You remember how I told you I found you and you mother was already dead?"

I gave her a slight nod and she continued.

"Well my village attacked her village, she was dying when I found her and she pleaded with me to not kill you. When I looked into your innocent baby eyes I couldn't find it in my heart to kill you. I don't know your real name or if your fathers alive. I want you to know that you are from the Hidden Leaf village. I'm sorry I never told you."

I bit my lip as I looked down in my lap. For some reason I couldn't stay mad at her, she did raise me since I was a baby. When I got older she told me about how her grandson left the village and never returned, she said that it was nice to have someone to look after again. Tears started to fall when I thought about how I could have a father out there. could I leave Chiyo-baa if i found him? Deep down i was scared to find him. what if he doesn't want me? 

Chiyo-baa must of noticed my distress and wrapped her comforting arms around me as I lend my head into her chest. It took me a while to control my sobs, when I pulled back from her, I gave her a quick hug.

"Arigato Chiyo-baa, for telling me everything. I love you."

She pulled me into another hug.

"Be careful Aiko, listen to Baki-san and stay close to Temari-san. If you do find your father, please, give him a chance."

I nodded and went to go pack my stuff.

As we walked out through the village gate I turned back to see Chiyo-baa watching us, I gave her a small smile and turned back around. I realized the others had gotten ahead of me and ran to take my place in between Kankurou and Temari.

"If your out there father, please let me find you," I whispered into the wind.

**A/n: hey this is my first story i hope you like it so far!! please review!! Oh sorry that this chapters so short:) **


End file.
